


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aquamarine (2006) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Aquaphobia, Awkward Romance, Beaches, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Dramedy, Falling In Love, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri Being Stupid, Lifeguards, M/M, Past Character Death, Prince Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Surfing, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**11:05 PM**

"Hey,Youngbae-ah."

Youngbae looked up to see Seunghyun standing near him trying to get his attention."Do you need something hyung?"He asked.It wasn't like Youngbae was busy or anything.As a matter of fact,he hadn't been doing _anything_ for the past hour now that he thinks about it.

"I need for you and Seungri-ah to clean the pool."He explained."We had a really bad storm last night so I need you two to clean out all the trash and stuff."He sighed."Think that you can handle that?"


End file.
